


Little Death

by Themis_Nova



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Bottom Arima, Cannibalism, Eye Horror, Gore, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vore, dubcon, iappropriate puns, inappropriate use of kagune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themis_Nova/pseuds/Themis_Nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki Haise, now remembering his life as Kaneki Ken, gets revenge in an unusual way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be OOC, written right after the remembering chapter came out, so some details are missing _(like how I use Kaneki and how his hand grew back normally, though DAMN do I love the kagune hand)_
> 
> the tags are there for a reason. graphic, gross, and yes SOMEONE DIES. just thought I'd emphasise on that
> 
> I basically wanted an angry and sassy Kaneki completely wrecking someone. That's it.

"Did you just  _ twitch _ ? Really?” Haise - no, Kaneki’s bloody grin widened, half chewed bits of meat falling onto his torso.

“Are you telling me that Arima Kishou, the CCG's Shinigami, murderer of hundreds of ghouls, gets turned on by  _ being eaten? _ " His dark chuckle turned into a hiss as he ground down on Arima’s dick, leaning forward to rip out another chunk of his chest. Chewing sloppily, he leaned back, not stopping the hard rhythm of his hips as he lifted his body up only to come crashing down again. His kagune was pinning Arima down with unrelenting force and all struggling merely resulted in a stronger grip.

Arima heard himself let out a pathetic whine when Kaneki pulled off completely, sitting back on his legs and dragging his teeth over his abdomen while one hand tore at the wounds from before. He was  _ fucked _ , in every sense of the word. He should have expected this, should have known that Kaneki’s seemingly calmer demeanour during their last sexual encounters was a tactic to make him believe he was safe. Arima could have laughed. Their sex was anything but safe and calm, it was a continuation of their sparring matches, a constant fight for dominance. And this time, Kaneki was obviously winning.

Arima let out a strangled moan when Kaneki finally bit down at his hip bone, grazing it with his teeth and making him shudder. He was in pain, fire coursing through his veins, but instead of fighting back or getting away from it, his body seemed to run toward it, welcoming it even. He could feel Kaneki smirking against bone when his hips jolted upward, another noise escaping his throat. 

Kaneki crawled up to Arima’s face, giving him an almost gentle, bloody kiss before he roughly spread his legs and pushed into Arima with full force, greedily swallowing his pained cry. Arima’s hands struggled in their bonds, trying to grab at something, only to clutch at cold marble tiles, a few nails breaking. He barely registered the additional pain as Kaneki’s cock sent shock after shock through his spine with every thrust. He immediately established a pace, hard and fast.

“You really do like this, huh?” Kaneki gritted out between grunts, a mix of saliva and blood running down his chin. Arima had lost all shame and self-preservation, moving his hips to meet Kaneki’s thrusts, the intense pain only adding to his arousal. His head felt hazy, filled with clouds, his vision blurry, Kaneki’s grimace the only thing in focus. 

His leg had been thrown over Kaneki’s shoulder at some point, enabling him to go deeper. When Kaneki started to bite his thigh, Arima moaned louder than he had before, digging his heel into Kaneki’s shoulder. Kaneki’s rhythm faltered as he buried himself deeper into Arima, let his head fall onto the pale chest in front of him and sank his teeth into strong muscle once again to muffle his cry.

Even after he came, Kaneki didn’t let up his movements, his dick sliding against Arima’s now slick inner walls, the room filled with moans which soon turned into pleads and whimpers as Kaneki continued to bite and tear at soft flesh and hard bone. When he noticed Arima’s hips stuttering and his spine arching, Kaneki pulled out, appreciating the mess he made of the man who’d denied him his only wish and made a weapon, a simple, mindless tool out of him. 

Arima was drooling, gaping wounds glistening, the red a nice contrast to his pale skin. His legs were as spread as they could possibly be, cum dribbling onto the floor steadily and his mouth hung open, mumbling nonsense as Kaneki smirked down on him. If his ears didn’t betray him, the  _ Reaper _ was asking for  _ more _ of this. Kaneki laughed, showing his teeth, skin stuck between them, blood and saliva connecting the rows through strings. He was already hard again and was going to kill Arima anyway, so why not let him enjoy it a little?

“Did I just hear you  _ beg? _ ” Kaneki’s voice was cold as ice and his cheeks hurt from all the grinning he was doing. This was too good. Especially when Arima whimpered, bucking his hips with a quiet, yet urgent: “ _ Please!” _

Kaneki complied, mocking a barely conscious and very fucked out Arima was no fun. He pushed in in one long thrust, slowly snaking the kagune pinning down Arima’s leg so it rested against his entrance, coating it in cum, then pressed it in, the new pain making Arima shake and scream, chest heaving, tearing open clogged wounds. Kaneki knew he was close, could see it in the frantic movements of his hips and the way he sucked in air, his back arching off the tiled floor. Blood was now mixing with the liquid running down Arima’s thighs, the thick kagune too much to bear.

There was one thing Kaneki wanted to do before he came. One thing he had planned since regaining his memories. One of the kagune wound up Arima’s arms, scratching at his throat and cheek, until it hovered over his left eyeball, ready to strike. He could see the other’s eye twitching, trying to focus on the spike above it. Kaneki licked his lips, gleefully watching the kagune buried in Arima’s guts wriggle higher, making his stomach bulge. He snapped his hips forward, buried his hand in the wound on Arima’s hip and decided it was time, piercing Arima’s eye swiftly. 

To his surprise, Arima’s hips stuttered at this and he came with a long shout, spilling white on his torso and Kaneki’s hand, who had removed the kagune, staring at the empty socket while chewing thoughtfully on the glistening orb. So eyes tasted like this. Uta had no taste. He laughed loudly, though it came out more as a hollow cackle, trying hard not to let his prize fall out of his mouth.

“The man all ghouls fear, the man all of the CCG reveres, that same man just came when his eyeball was taken from him. What will everyone think of you now, Kishi-chan?” Kaneki continued to move, overstimulating Arima’s abused prostrate, the kagune that had pierced Arima’s eye hoisting his torso up to bring their faces close, enabling Kaneki to go for a kiss, making him taste his own eye with a shudder. 

“Dying already? No fair.” Kaneki drawled, seeing how Arima’s eye threatened to fall shut, trying to focus through a veil of tears, his head starting to become heavier in his kagune’s grip. Kaneki furrowed his brows. He was having fun, but of course Arima would die on him. He pulled out, wiping his kagune on the shreds of Arima’s clothing and went to put on his pants, glancing at the clock on Arima’s desk. The meeting would start soon, should he stay to see the secretary’s reaction?

No, that’d be too much trouble. He swiftly opened the window, turning to look at his “master”, who took deep, gurgling breaths.

“It was nice meating you” And with this, he let go, falling back first towards Tokyo’s busy streets.

**Author's Note:**

> see you in hell ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> _blame my girlfriend for going through with this and me for not writing more ~~(it's actually a whole AU and this was meant to be the last of 3 parts, but my head didn't cooperate, so the other parts were never actually written)~~_


End file.
